Although replacing a flat tire is a relatively simple procedure, it can be time consuming, strenuous and even dangerous, particularly for women and the elderly, as well as for those who are inexperienced in performing the procedure. Additionally, the procedure often entails dirtying one's hands and clothing, if not performed in a careful manner. Moreover, the types of people in the categories mentioned above would often rather call a repairman or tow truck than attempt to replace the tire on their own, especially if they never performed the procedure before. This wastes additional time and adds costs to the tire replacing procedure.
The typical prior art procedure for replacing a tire entails first loosening the hubcap lug nuts, strategically positioning a car jack beneath the vehicle, close to the tire that requires replacing, and lifting at least the portion of the vehicle surrounding the tire that requires replacing, along with the tire. While the portion of the vehicle is raised in the air, the lug nuts are removed, the tire is removed, the new tire is placed in position, the lug nuts are replaced and the vehicle is lowered to the ground. The lug nuts are then tightened and the jack is removed from beneath the vehicle.
There exist several solutions to at least a portion of the problems related to replacing a tire, as mentioned above. The following patent documents describe some of these solutions, however, each one has one or more drawbacks associated therewith.
US Application No. 2005/0045859, U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,560, U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,688, U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,445, U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,429, U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,221 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,248 disclose vehicle lift systems comprising a plurality of jack units mounted to the frame of the vehicle. The units are preferably located adjacent to each of the wheels, such that four units are present. The systems are complex and costly to either retrofit or assemble during the manufacturing stage of the vehicle. Moreover, the units are exposed to the elements, such as pebbles and debris, which can result in their malfunctioning and/or completely breaking down.
Additional relevant patent documents include U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,953, US Application No. 2006/0043352, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,688, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,940, U.S. Design No. 349,386, US Application no. 2006/0163551, U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,317, U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,467, U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,404, U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,448 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,067.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a vehicle lifting system, which overcomes at least some of the drawbacks associated with the prior art as described herein above.